A Lesson in Messy
by sapphicx
Summary: Alex teaches Piper how she likes things done. Smut.


There was very little in this world Alex was particular about, but cleanliness in the bathroom was just one of those things. The raven-haired woman liked everything organized; dirty towels in a basket or hanging on the shower rod to dry, counter clear of any clutter, and the mirror spotless from any marks. She wasn't some sort of clean freak but if she had to repeat herself multiple times on the same subject, Alex grew irritated. Walking into their hotel bathroom to feel puddles of water on the floor, coupled with seeing bunched up towels under the counter and an open makeup bag was enough to send her over the edge.

 _Piper, really? Again?_

Her fingers tapped angrily on her cell phone screen, quickly hitting send on the text before tossing the device on the couch. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that her blonde girlfriend was such a slob when they were out of town but she was determined to make her understand the severity of how cross she was the minute Piper walked through that door. Until then, she paced back and forth before fixing herself a whiskey soda from the mini fridge.

Not ten minutes and two drinks later, the sound of a keycard indicated to Alex she was no longer alone. Setting the glass aside, the tall woman walked swiftly towards where Piper was setting her purse down, not even allowing a 'hello' to escape the blonde's lips before she pushed her back against the door. Her already dark eyes scanned Piper's face and felt a tingle run through her body at the slightest hint of fear in her lover's expression. "Oh," Piper inhaled sharply, confused by both the mysterious text message and her girlfriend's sudden aggression.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say after leaving the bathroom a mess again?" Alex asked, hands pressed firmly against the door, arms hovering over the smaller woman's body like a cage. The blonde laughed in relief, half rolling her eyes as she realized that's what this was about. "Are you kidding me right now? The bathroom? I was in a rush." Despite how lax Piper had become, she could see Alex's jaw tighten and the blonde realized that yes, she was serious. "Okay, geez. I'm sorry. Feel better?" As Piper spoke, she lifted her jaw to attempt to close the gap in between their mouths as a peace offering. Alex moved back just enough so she never got contact, instead hovering her open mouth over her lover's and whispered, "Sorry isn't good enough this time."

Alex's hands left the door to slide around her lover's hips, pushing her body forward into Piper's as her open mouth drifted along the perimeter of her jawline, teeth raking at her skin as she reached her neck. "You've… been... a very… bad girl," she began explaining, lips moving against her skin to nibble in between every word. Her slender middle fingers wound around Piper's belt loops before tugging her forward, taking steps back until her calves met the end of their hotel bed. With one swift flick of her thumb and index, Piper's jean shorts unbuttoned and she tugged them off the woman's soft hips until they fell around her ankles. Alex grabbed her lover's blouse and lifted it over her head, blonde hair falling messily in a waterfall on her shoulders. "On the bed," she instructed, voice lower than before, tossing the shirt aside.

Piper did as she was told as a small smirk stretched across her lips, stomach fluttering in anticipation of what her girlfriend had in store for her. If all she had to do was keep the bathroom messy to get this kind of treatment, any attempts she'd previously made at cleaning would be out the door forever. So much for teaching her a lesson.

The blonde's eyes widened at the sound of metal clinking together before watching Alex turn around to reveal a pair of handcuffs and she gulped, throat suddenly dry. "Wh-what are you gonna do with th-those?" Piper fully knew what she had in mind but this wasn't something she'd tried before and she could feel the excitement build at all the possibilities. Alex's eyes, now darker than before, climbed on the bed to straddle her girlfriend's body as she wasted no time handcuffing both of Piper's wrists around the bed frame. Newly immobile and nearly naked, her pale cheeks grew flush and her blue eyes fixated on her lover who was now in total control of her.

Alex sucked in her lower lip, bit it with her teeth, and then let it fall out of her mouth as she stared down at her. "First you leave a mess, and then you laugh in my face about it?" She sucked air in, "Naughty girl." The raven-haired woman bent to leave a full, long kiss on her lips before pulling back to whisper against them, "you need to be punished."

The woman began trailing kisses and nibbles down the center of her throat before biting into the side of her neck. Piper's mouth shot open in a gasp and she could feel the girl's muscles tensing below her. Smirking against her skin, she bit over to her collarbone and into her shoulder before lightening up the bites to nibbles across the front of her cleavage. Alex's nails went up both sides of her lover's torso, feeling her ribcage and reaching up to unlatch the tiny lace bralette that was in her way. She grabbed at her breasts, her mouth leaving little bites before swirling her tongue around each of her nipples, paying attention to each breast one at a time. Hearing the woman begin to moan at her touch drove her a little crazy but she had to keep her composure if she was going to do this right.

Sliding down the bed, Alex dove her head into her lover's stomach, unrecognizably writing 'I love you' with her tongue on the girl's soft skin. At this point, Piper was squirming beneath her, moaning at every light touch and gasping at every rough one. Her pale hands ran down the bottoms of Piper's thighs, squeezing her ass before lifting her legs up and apart. The blonde was putty in her hands and allowed her to do anything, letting her legs fall down to each side of the bed. Alex began kissing at the top of her left knee while her nails were busy going back and forth scratching under her thighs. Switching to her tongue, she swirled it around every inch of her thigh, stopping right as she reached the joint of her leg and hip where her underwear was. Her tongue lapped at that sensitive part of her lover's body, watching joyfully as Piper writhed and groaned under her. "Aleeeex," she moaned, her voice slightly irritated and pouty. Without dignifying that with a response, Alex blew air at the crotch of her girlfriend's black panties, enjoying the desperate moan she got in response. Piper's head rolled back and she jerked her wrists in an attempt to free her bounded hands, audibly whining now.

"Keep your eyes on me," Alex replied sternly while waiting for Piper's eyes to meet hers, the once light blue hues suddenly deepened with lust, pupils almost fully dilated. "Good baby girl," she added in once her lover reluctantly complied, "I want you to see everything I'm going to do to you. Do you understand me?" Piper nodded while pouting her lower lip and Alex grinned.

Alex repeated her previous actions on the other thigh, her tongue working around every bit of her, leaving soft and rough bites before once again meeting right at her center only to blow air at her underwear. "Uuuugh, Aleeex," she huffed, muscles tensing at every movement. "Mhm?" The dark-haired woman lapped her tongue over her lace panties, rubbing her tongue in slow circles through the thin fabric. Piper jerked at her locked up wrists in reflex, trying to grip down on the sheets as her back arched and she let out a loud moan. "B-aby, Alex, ugh please," she begged, feeling herself soak through her already damp underwear at all this teasing she was enduring.

Alex was loving this and truthfully only wanted to give her what she wanted, but was trying to remember the original goal here. Pulling her mouth away from her underwear, she took her tongue up to Piper's navel and made trails up and down, to her hips and back up. After a few laps, her girlfriend was unable to keep still, and it was very obvious how annoyed she was getting. "Fuck, Alex, p-please," she whined, her breathing rough and ragged in between words. "Please what?" Alex basically growled, lips not moving away from her skin. "F-fuck me already."

Almost immediately, the dark-haired woman pulled away a few inches, eyes meeting her lover's. "Do you think you've learned your lesson? Are you going to be a good girl for me and clean up after yourself?"

"P-please, yes. God, yes. Please, fuck me. I'll d-do anyth-thing you want," Alex mumbled, barely audible through all her heavy breathing.

Feeling satisfied with that answer, Alex quickly tugged her panties off and spread her legs open before giving her exactly what she wanted. Her tongue swiped across her center one good time, eyes darting up just to watch Piper's eyes roll back. "Eyes on me," she demanded once again. Piper pouted but listened and Alex pressed her tongue in slow swirls around the bulb of her lover's swollen clit. She writhed at the touch and Alex knew just how sensitive she was here. She paid extra attention to being gentle, only giving her more pressure when she heard the blonde get louder. Piper could feel the pressure tightening in her core and she bucked her hips forward, only to feel Alex's hand push her leg down into the bed. With her free hand, she moved to insert a two fingers into her lover, feeling her muscles tense at the touch. "God, you're so perfect," Alex whispered against her as she began to move her fingers in and out of her body. She pumped them in and out while keeping her tongue focused where she wanted it the most. Her fingers curled up inside her to hit the coarse spot she wanted to kindle, keeping up her momentum until she felt every muscle in Piper's body grow tighter and tighter.

"Come for me, baby," Alex demanded firmly but sweetly, flicking her tongue faster and scooping her free hand up beneath her body to hold her ass cheek just the way they both liked. Piper's breathing and moaning got choppier and Alex knew she was close, especially since the girl always held her breath when she was having an orgasm. She moved her mouth over to suck against her clit while pumping her fingers up in a curl inside her body until she could barely move them from her lover's muscles clenching up in ecstasy. Piper's back arched as she tried to shut her legs in reflex, Alex preventing her from doing so. She bucked her hips to ride out the shutters rolling through her entire body until she collapsed into the sheets. "Ugh, fuck," Piper groaned through her uneven breathing, dark eyes watching her lover lick and kiss lovingly at her center.

"I seriously expect the bathroom to stay clean," Alex mumbled with a laugh, looking up at her beautiful girlfriend as she took the handcuffs off of her. "Even if you're hot, I'm not going to go this easy on you next time."

"You promise?" Piper responded teasingly.


End file.
